1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus configured to generate reproduced data from an information signal stored in a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus is known which is configured to record/reproduce data on/from an optical disk such as a DVD.
A small-size disk with a diameter—as small as 8 cm has been developed for use with a video camera. Video cameras are now available which are designed to record video/audio data on such an 8-cm disk (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-101926).
In recent years, it has become popular to read data from a DVD at a reading rate 2 or 4 times higher than a normal rate. Apparatuses capable of reading data at a higher rate such as that 8 or 16 times the normal rate are also available.
In disk apparatuses such as a disk video camera, when a signal recorded on a disk is reproduced, a clock signal is generated in synchronization with a signal read from the disk, and the read signal is converted into a digital signal in accordance with the clock signal thereby to reconstruct original data.
To convert the detected signal read from the disk into the digital signal, an analog-to-digital converter is necessary. In the analog-to-digital conversion, a prefilter is used to reduce frequency components in an unnecessary frequency band.
If the rate at which the data is read from the DVD is switched, a change occurs in the frequency band of the reproduced data, and thus it is necessary to change the frequency band of the prefilter depending on the data reading rate.
Therefore, in order to make it possible to detect original data at various data reading rates, it is necessary to perform an analog-to-digital conversion for signals read at various data reading rates, and thus the reproducing apparatus needs to include a plurality of analog prefilters corresponding to the respective reading rates.